Gourudensutoriumu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y Aomine, al pie de ese faldón dorado de una tarde veraniega y con el sol desfragmentándose en destellos brillantes, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kuroko, embriagándose con el aroma a vainilla mezclado entre sus ropas, replanteándose tercamente una receta que nunca antes había leído siquiera.


_Kurobas_ es propiedad de un tal Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **G** _ **ourudensutoriumu**_

 **P** or **A** omine _ **D**_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _Bien, de alguna forma u otra aquí está, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Aomine Daiki!_

* * *

Sujetó el balón, sintiendo las líneas atravesar la piel sintética. Inspiró hondo un par de veces. La temperatura del día en conjunto con la de su cuerpo le hizo sentirse atrapado en el centro de una enorme llamarada. Se quitó con el dorso de la mano aquel sudor acariciándole la barbilla. Las puertas del auditorio —abiertas hacia un enorme jardín de hortensias mirando al cielo— dejaban entrar una dorada cortina que ondeando con el viento hacia al polvo danzar bajo una serie de pasos lineales sobre la zona iluminada de la cancha. La tarde instalada daba un aspecto acogedor y alegre al que Daiki no supo responder más que con una mirada brillante y silenciosa. Se quedó de pie, sujetando el balón, con los ruidos y voces de los demás a sus espaldas. No pensó en nada, dejó que esa extraña sensación en el ambiente le robara el raciocinio mientras que el cuerpo empezaba a respirar con mayor calma. Esa tranquilidad corriendo por sus venas le trajo a la cabeza el recuerdo de algo abandonado tiempo atrás. El cual se avivó cuando entre ese océano de voces su oído distinguió una en particular.

"Oh, lo lamento", la modulación formal agravada con los años pero que aún así seguía manteniendo esa característica suave y agraciada le hizo recuperar el aliento por completo. "Pero el egoísmo de Kagami _-kun_ es algo con lo que hemos tenido que aprender a lidiar mi equipo y yo"

Su sentido auditivo omitió la contestación de Taiga y algo similar ocurrió con la de Kise y los demás. No necesitaba escucharlos. No quería hacerlo. Solo la voz de Tetsu bastaba, ello y que el sol siguiera brillando a través de ese marco de madera amielada.

Un ruido distinto se hizo cabida en el arroyo fluctuante emitido por el habla de Kuroko. Refrescante, conciso y resquebrajado. Haciéndole pensar en: _"¿Hielo?_ "; por primera vez, desde que fuese atrapado por los rayos ocres de la tarde, movió sus ojos en dirección de donde parecía provenir dicho sonido. A unos metros de su posición se hallaba dispuesta una mesa con varias cosas.

Enarcó la ceja izquierda para acercarse. Olvidando la pelota en algún punto de su caminata.

"Oi, ¿qué estás haciendo, Satsuki?", allí, ante él, Momoi vertía un par de cubos de hielo dentro del vaso de una licuadora mientras le agregaba un par de kiwis sin pelar y algo que estaba seguro no era azúcar.

"Oh, Dai- _chan_ , un frappé de kiwi, ¿quieres probarlo?", sin importar que la chica le sonriera de tal manera Aomine no consideró en ningún momento aceptar dicha propuesta.

"Olvídalo. No pienso pasarme toda la semana encerrado en el baño", su respuesta sumada a esa expresión de asco gracias a la mueca hecha por sus labios produjo que el enojo despertara en Satsuki quien en respuesta le arrojó un par de limones a la cabeza.

"¡Eres un idiota, Dai- _chan_!", arrebatándose el mandil que hasta ese momento no había visto en ella, Momoi dejó los utensilios y el resultado extraño de su mezcla en el interior del vaso.

Aomine se frotó la cabeza sintiendo aún la dureza de los frutos golpearle el cráneo. " _Tsk_. Mierda, me reventó la frente", en efecto la yema de sus dedos estaba teñida de un ligero rojo bermellón. Apretó los dientes e hizo lo mismo con sus ojos en un acto por controlar su malestar. Aguardó lo suficiente como para entreabrir su ojo izquierdo e indagar todo lo dispuesto en la mesa. Pudo ver un par de botellas de diversos jarabes y a lado de éstas un cubo metálico repleto de hielo. Sin pensarlo tomó uno de estos para presionarlo contra su herida. El choque de temperaturas a causa del entrenamiento, el clima y el rubor del golpe ante el gélido efecto del agua congelada le generó un escalofrío que derivó en un ronroneo.

Ya más tranquilo concentró su curiosidad en lo anteriormente dicho por Satsuki. "Un frappé, ¿eh?", miró atentamente las botellas, levantando aquella que ocultaba tras su cobertura amarilla un liquido oscuro. En la etiqueta se leía el sabor del jarabe y este sacudió sus recuerdos salvajemente deteniéndose en un día cualquiera de Agosto que se convirtiera después en uno especial cuando la tarde se apagó ante sus ojos mientras que el mundo encendía un cielo negro lleno de estrellas.

 _«"Tetsu, tengamos una cita. Tú y yo. Quiero ir a ese lugar nuevo donde venden frappés con la forma que quieras"_

" _Siendo Aomine-kun pedirá uno con forma de pelota de basquetbol"_

" _Te equivocas. Quiero uno con la forma de tus ojos"_

" _¡¿M-mis ojos?!"_

" _Aa. Me gustan tus ojos, tanto que quisiera poder comérmelos"_

" _E-eso es imposible. Por favor no digas cosas tan aterradoras"_

" _Geez"»_

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, esa vez había sido su primera cita con Kuroko y en ese lugar no lograron simular la mirada de este ni siquiera un poco. Un frappé mentolado sin mucha forma había sido el resultado.

Se quedó quieto mirando hacia ningún sitio en particular. Pareció entonces decidirse sobre algo en concreto. Buscó el delantal dejado por Satsuki para colocárselo y ponerse manos a la obra. Enjuagó el vaso de la licuadora más veces de las necesarias. Una vez listo vertió un par de hielos, agregó un poco de leche y un par de cucharadas del jarabe elegido. Colocó el vaso sobre el motor y oprimió el interruptor. Los cubos salieron disparados con brutalidad, uno de ellos le golpeó la nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejársela roja. "¡ _Ouch_!", eso sin contar que la leche mezclada con el jarabe se le escurría de las manos. "Maldita sea", rugió sin poder pasarse los dedos por los cabellos en un gesto de exasperación.

"Solo a Aomine- _kun_ se le ocurriría licuar los alimentos sin usar la tapa del vaso", no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, a su lado, hasta que le escuchó hablar. Tetsuya le observaba con esos mismos ojos que le miraran por primera vez en una noche callada en medio de un solitario entrenamiento. "Piensa un poco en todas las personas que no tienen que comer y no desperdicies la comida por favor", recordándole ese patético frappé de menta.

Se quedó contemplándolo, lo suficiente para ver como su reflejo inundaba esas frías pupilas. Parpadeó pesadamente y extendió la mano derecha para que este le hiciera entrega de la tapadera pero Kuroko no se movió ni soltó la tapa. Fue entonces que agudizó la vista, enarcó la ceja y dijo: "¿Qué?"

Tetsuya no contestó de inmediato por el contrario se quedó como si no le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

Enfureciéndolo.

"Oi, dámela", su voz profunda se encolerizó pero Kuroko no se movió. "Mierda, dame la jodida tapa"

"No", y esa negación salió sin trabas.

"¡¿Qué-, no me jodas, dame esa maldita tapa, ¡Tetsu!", no se preocupó por sus manos sucias ni endulzadas. Tampoco de el rubor en su nariz, ni de los cubos de hielo fundiéndose sobre la duela bajo la cortina dorada de la tarde. Solo pensaba en una cosa, en esos ojos celestes y frescos.

Luchó con Tetsuya, y sin importarle le cubrió el rostro con los restos de la leche y el endulzante durante su batalla por ganarle. "N-no, bas-ta, detente, Aomine- _k-"_

"Ríndete", se las arregló para someterlo con un abrazo firme y posesivo. Manteniéndolo bajo su dominio. Dejándolo fuera de combate cuando pegó los labios al pabellón auricular del otro y empleando un tono suave y ronco dijo: "Tetsu"

Eso bastó para que ambos se calmaran y que el calor se les subiera a la cabeza.

"Ha— ha—, diablos. Me estoy asando", la respiración se le hizo un lío, llevaba las mejillas coloreadas a la par con la nariz. Por otro lado Tetsuya estaba igual o peor. Con las orejas rojas y sin el mínimo de fuerza restante.

O eso creyó hasta que lo vio levantar el rostro y olfatear el ambiente."¿Um?"

"¿Qué pasa?", le observó atento, intrigado de cierta manera y abrazándolo aun más de manera inconsciente.

"Huele a... Vainilla", concluyó para tras ello fijar esos ojos en él.

No importaba ya, ¿cierto?, después de todo era por Kuroko que había tomado aquella botella con esencia de vainilla."¿Y?"

"Aomine- _kun_ , tu", las pupilas de Kuroko se dilataron tanto que no pudo evitar pensar en un par dulces moras ahogadas en un firmamento celeste.

"No tiene nada de extraordinario. Hacer frappé de vainilla", no apartó la vista ni se preocupó por sentir vergüenza. Lo soltó sincero sin esconderse de nada ni nadie.

"No suena convincente cuando lo dice una persona como Aomine- _kun_ que olvidó usar la tapa de la licuadora", pero Tetsuya vertió algo picante a la situación con su comentario.

Y eso solo le agradó más. Pese a su fracaso por reproducir la misma bebida que Kuroko ordenara años atrás.

" _Argh_. Cállate", le mordió la oreja. Lo suficiente para oírlo soltar un dulce gemido.

"Este ngharoma... Me recuerda a aquella vez", siguió hablando pese a que Daiki se empeñó en masticarle el lóbulo como un chiquillo caprichoso.

"¿Huh?", hasta que él mismo dejó esa actitud infantil. No sin antes lamerle la zona maltratada como un vil felino.

"Que salí por primera vez con Aomine- _kun_ "

No respondió. No porque no quisiera sino porque la felicidad fluyendo vertiginosa por sus arterias se lo prohibió.

Y Aomine, al pie de ese faldón dorado de una tarde veraniega y con el sol desfragmentándose en destellos brillantes, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kuroko, embriagándose con el aroma a vainilla mezclado entre sus ropas, replanteándose tercamente una receta que nunca antes había leído siquiera.

* * *

 **N/A** No tengo nada que decir. Mi cerebro fue exprimido para sacar esta cursilería barata.


End file.
